Kouma Kishima
Summary Kouma Kishima (軋間 紅摩, Kishima Kōma) is a member of the Kishima clan, a family of Half-Oni with even thicker demonic blood than the Tohno. Born after centuries of work in making a stronger, purer hybrid, his power and purity was such that his family, though they realized they had succeeded, feared him from birth. They desperately tried to cut him off from the world, sealing him away alone in a dark room for his entire childhood. No one talked to him or taught him anything, and though he was a wild, feral child, he was no fool, maturing rapidly on his own and learning much. He kept his demonic impulses in check to protect his family, without even knowing what such a thing was, but he knew he'd eventually give in anyways. This happened not because he himself gave in, but after a member of his family shot him in the head and declared that he'd been out of his mind since birth. He gave into his impulses, becoming a Crimson Red Vermilion (紅赤朱, Kurenai Seki Shu), and slaughtered his family without issue, feeling no emotion or remorse. He couldn't die due to his strong demonic blood, and, barely ten years old, he was taken in and chained by the Saiki family. Kiri Nanaya discovered him during his slaughter of the Saiki, and, feeling as if he needed to in order to defeat him in the future, gouged out Kishima's eye. Some time afterwards, Makihisa Tohno ordered him to exterminate the Nanaya family, and he did so, culminating in a battle between him and Kiri. Even a great demon hunter like Kiri could not prevail against him; the battle was decided from the start, though Kiri put up a strong fight to the last. He spared a young Shiki Nanaya, feeling as if they'd meet again in the future, and withdrew into the wilderness to live alone in the mountains. He returned to the Tohno mansion for a short period of time, remaining quiet and avoiding the other members of the household, before being sent off by Akiha. He returned to the mountains without complaint. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Kouma Kishima Origin: Tsukihime Age: In his twenties Gender: Male Classification: Half-Demon (Oni Kind), Crimson Red Vermilion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert in Martial Arts and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Island level (A mystery far beyond human existence that can fight on par with Servants). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Servants, such as Saber) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High. Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: While a wild child who wasn't taught a single thing in his life, even how to speak, Kouma is a calm, tranquil person with a great understanding of himself and his powers. He matured quickly even without any parental figures or guidance, and developed an innate combat skill and knowledge of martial arts that allowed him to easily single-handedly butcher his family of demonic hybrids and even kill the expert demon hunter Kiri Nanaya in single combat. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Demons Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 6